


Marked

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: McCoy doesn't know what to say when Jim pulls off his shirt.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: bridge2sickbay [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 32





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

"Uh."

McCoy doesn't know what to say when Jim pulls off his shirt. He'd like to pretend that he likes the new tattoo on Jim's chest - because from the way Jim's eyes gleam, it's clear that his friend wanted exactly this tattoo, this pattern. But he doesn't like it, and it's hard to hide.

"Looks Romulan, doesn't it?"

"It is." Jim nods. "Everyone of us has one. Well, all the remaining command track cadets of our year. Which makes it five." Jim's jaw sets. "It's our way to show Nero and everyone like him that we're not giving up over something like that. We survived the Narada - we'll survive anything."

"I see," McCoy says, and really, he does, even though he still hates the pattern and could live without a further reminder of the Narada event, which is on his mind too often anyway. But then he leans forward and licks along one curved symbol. He hears Jim's moan, feels Jim's hands lacing into his hair, and keeps licking, glad that from this distance, the Romulan calligraphy is just a black and white pattern on his lover's skin.


End file.
